Sweet and Bitter
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Siswi berpenampilan aneh dan siswa yang membela dan melindunginya. Akrab, bersahabat. Ketika sepuluh tahun berlalu setelah salah satu dari mereka pergi, masihkah kenangan itu tersimpan rapat dalam memori?/Cukup jalani dan hadapi ke mana takdir membawamu./SasuHina!/Dedicated for Way for Liberation's Challenge and SHDL/Happy SHDL minna!/RnR? :D


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Sweet and Bitter **© 2013

by MizuRaiNa

Hidamari no Kanojo © Kashigaya Osamu

SasuHina FanFiction dedicated for Way for Liberation's Challenge—Decade

and for SasuHina Days Love

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Sasuke's PoV**

Jam pelajaran terakhir _sensei _berhalangan mengajar. Aktivitas siswa-siswi di kelas ini bermacam-macam. Aku tak memerhatikannya satu-persatu karena aku tak peduli semua itu. Suara mengobrol, alunan musik, tawa terbahak-bahak, semua berbaur menjadi satu. Sungguh benar-benar bising.

Aku sendiri lebih memilih untuk menenggelamkan diriku dalam sebuah buku bacaan. Hingga konsentrasi yang memang cukup terganggu teralihkan oleh seorang siswa berpotongan rambut _spike _memasuki kelas dan bersuara lantang.

"Hei, orang itu akan kembali ke kelas!"

Suasana yang semula bising di kelas tiba-tiba berubah hening. Kulihat orang-orang di sekitarku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk rutinitas seperti hari-hari biasanya—yang membuatku muak. Terdengar langkah kaki di koridor kelas. Langkahnya. Kutahu itu adalah langkah gadis berpotongan rambut pendek dengan poni acak-acakan serta kacamata bundar ber-_frame _membingkai lensa tebalnya Beberapa siswa yang duduk di belakang tengah bersiap-siap di dekat daun pintu.

"Sstt, dia sebentar lagi datang."

Bahan-bahan dapur yang tak sepantasnya dibawa ke sekolah kini digenggam oleh siswa-siswi.

"1 … 2 … 3!"

Saat gadis berpenampilan unik—aku lebih memilih kata ini dibandingkan kata kuno atau aneh—berjalan selangkah memasuki kelas, siswa bernama Kitaro memulai aksinya dengan melemparkan telur yang berhasil mendarat tepat di rambut ungu pendek Si Gadis.

"Rasakan itu! Hahaha."

Banyak yang melemparinya dengan tepung dan telur. Buku yang dibawanya terlempar karena tertendang entah oleh siapa. Tawa seketika merebak ke seisi ruangan. Si Gadis sampai terhunyung-hunyung akibat ulah mereka yang mendorong ataupun mengoleskan mentega ke rambutnya dan menaburi dengan tepung. Kemudian ia berjongkok pasrah.

Ia tak pernah melawan. Satu kali pun. Ia selalu diam walaupun menjadi bulan-bulanan anak-anak di kelas ini. Kedua tangannya perlahan bertautan melindungi kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Mungkin ia sedang menangis dalam diam.

Selama ini aku hanya menjadi penonton, berdiam diri di bangkuku. Aku hanya bisa menatap miris, tak berani mengambil tindakan apapun. Tanganku mengepal, rahangku mengeras. Sisi diriku yang ingin membelanya membuncah. Aku tak tahan lagi. Cukup sudah ia diperlakukan seperti itu karena kebodohannya, status sosial dan latar belakang kehidupannya.

Aku berdiri dari bangku yang kududuki dengan menggebrak meja di depanku.

_Brak!_

Kurasa tak begitu keras. Namun kelakuanku itu mengalihkan perhatian semua yang ada di ruangan ini padaku. Mereka tersentak dan terkaget-kaget.

"Tch!" Aku berdecih pelan, berjalan ke depan kelas. Sontak, mereka melangkah mundur. Sorot mata mereka terlihat ketakutan hanya dengan kutatap tajam satu-persatu. Sebuah telur yang ada di salah satu bangku di barisan depan kugenggam erat. Kuhampiri Kitaro, orang nomor satu dalam pem-_bully_-an gadis itu. Ia begitu ketakutan namun tak bisa berkutik. Satu langkah aku berdiri di hadapannya, telur yang kugenggam kuremukkan di atas kepalanya.

"Kau. Jangan. Banyak. Bertingkah." Aku memberikan penekanan di setiap kata yang kuucapkan.

Bersamaan dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutku, bel pulang berdentang. Siswa-siswi yang melihat kejadian yang tak pernah disangka ini bergegas keluar ruangan. Aku menatap tajam dia. Detik kemudian ia menyumpahiku dan kabur dari ruangan kelas.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit semua orang di ruangan ini kecuali aku dan gadis itu telah pulang. Aku menghela napas panjang, lalu menghampiri gadis yang masih menundukkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas panjang, memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Sudahlah. Kau jangan menangis," ucapku. Terdengar datar? Aku tak tahu pasti. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku berbicara dengan intonasi datar atau bahkan dingin.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh padaku yang berjongkok di sampingnya. Ia tak mengenakan kacamata seperti biasa karena ia genggam di tangan kanannya. Saat itulah, aku baru menyadari bahwa iris miliknya berwarna lavender. Indah dan meneduhkan. Sayang iris itu dibingkai dengan mata yang sembab.

Mulutnya terbuka sesaat lalu menutup kembali. Ia tak bersuara. Malah menundukkan kembali wajahnya. Err, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Sempat terbesit di pikiranku untuk membersihkan rambut dan badannya yang kotor dan bau anyir itu. Aku menggeleng pelan. Itu mungkin terlihat bodoh.

"Hei." Aku berdiri mengulurkan tanganku. "Ayo pulang," ajakku. Ia mendongak. Aku membalasnya dengan seulas senyum—aku tak yakin ia melihatku tersenyum karena aku tak biasa tersenyum. Walaupun dengan tatapan keheranan, ia meraih uluran tanganku.

"_A-arigatou_," ucapnya samar dengan tubuh yang dibungkukkan beberapa derajat.

"Mau pulang denganku?"

**…**

Keesokan harinya, semua berubah total. Pem-_bully_-an yang biasa menjadi tontonan sehari-hari kini lenyap sudah. Tak ada lagi suara-suara ejekan dan cemoohan pada gadis itu. Justru akulah yang tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian. Saat aku melangkah melewati kerumunan siswa-siswi, mereka dengan perlahan menjauhiku lalu berbisik-bisik.

Aku yang terbiasa jarang bergaul—bahkan hampir tak pernah—tak memedulikan hal itu. Aku melanjutkan langkahku memasuki ruangan kelas. Kelas telah rapi. Aku tak tahu siapa yang membersihkannya. Kulihat ke arah bangku yang biasa kutempati, ternyata teman sebangkuku duduk dengan siswa lain. Bangku kosong yang tersisa hanya di samping bangku Hinata—gadis yang menjadi sebab aku meluapkan emosi kemarin siang.

Aku menghela napas sesaat lalu duduk di sampingnya. Hinata yang sedang asyik dengan bukunya melirik ke arahku. Detik kemudian pandangannya terlihat ada sorot penyelasan saat menatapku. Ia menundukkan kepalanya memandang jemarinya yang meremas-remas roknya.

"_G-gomennasai _Uchiha-_san_. Karena a-aku kau jadi dijauhi," ucapnya sedikit parau.

"Hn. Tak apa." Hanya kata itulah yang bisa terlontar dari bibirku. Bibirku kelu mencari kata apa yang harusnya diucapkan.

Tak ada pembicaraan di antara kami. Hari ini berlalu tanpa ada kerusuhan penindasaan.

**…**

Aku tak pernah menyangka akan akrab dengan gadis beriris lavender itu. Sejak insiden di kelas, siswa-siswi di sekolah amat takut padaku. Aku yang notabene tak banyak tingkah dan pasif dalam pergaulan serta tak peduli dengan urusan orang lain tiba-tiba bertindak 'berani'. Pola pikir mereka terhadapku dulu adalah 'Siswa pandai yang pendiam dan irit kata'. Sekarang mereka menjauhiku ibarat menjauhi amukan beruang yang sedang hibernasi jika diganggu akan berakibat fatal.

Otomatis, yang dikucilkan dalam pergaulan adalah aku dan dia—Hinata. Kami sering pulang bersama, bahkah beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah di taman sebelum percabangan jalan yang memisahkan kami.

Mengenai gadis itu, salah satu sebab ia di-_bully _karena nilai ulangannya yang tak jauh dari angka 0 dan 1. Pernah satu kali ia mendapat angka tiga. Mendapat nilai lebih sedikit seperempat dari sempurna saja ia sudah senang. Tapi berbeda dengan orangtuanya yang tak puas dengan angka tersebut. Ia pernah bercerita bahwa ayahnya marah saat mengetahui hasil ulangannya.

Yah, akhirnya aku yang menjadi pembimbingnya. Mengajari hampir semua mata pelajaran semester empat SMP. Seperti saat ini, aku tengah mengajarinya dasar pecahan. Ia tak mengerti sama sekali pengoperasian pecahan apalagi jika digabung dengan variabel.

"Bilangan pecahan jika dioperasikan penyebutnya harus disetarakan dulu." Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. Terlihat jelas ia sedang berpikir keras. "Nah, dari 27/5 ditambah 8/3 manakah penyebutnya?"

"Hm …."

Aku menunggu jawaban yang akan ia sebutkan. Hampir semenit berlalu tapi ia tak juga bersuara. Aku melempar pandangan ke wajahnya. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya sehingga terlihat ekspresinya yang masih ragu-ragu untuk menjawab.

"27? Atau 8?"

Rasanya aku ingin mengganti apa yang ada di dalam otaknya dengan rumus-rumus mudah itu. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku menerangkan materi pecahan padanya. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menjauhkan rasa kesalku.

"Bukan."

"5?"

"..."

"3 mungkin?"

"..."

"Jadi, apa?"

Kejadian seperti itu terus terulang setiap kali aku mengajarinya. Dengan telaten, aku menerangkan kembali bagian-bagian dari bilangan pecahan.

**…**

Pulang sekolah aku dan Hinata pergi ke taman seperti biasa. Kali ini aku mendapati bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyuman. Beberapa kali ia bersenandung riang. Wajahnya pun tampak berseri-seri. Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa sempat keheranan dengan sikapnya itu. Tapi aku bersikap acuh tak acuh. Biar ia sendiri yang memberitahuku jika ia mau.

Kami duduk di ayunan yang dinaungi pohon sakura yang berdaun lebat. Kedua kakinya melangkah mundur sebelum ayunan itu mengayun-anyun. Kuperhatikan dirinya yang ceria. Baru kali ini ia tampak manis dengan penampilannya yang semrawutan. Ketika ayunan terhenti, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tahu? Aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna ulangan matematika minggu lalu."

Apa? Aku tak salah dengar?

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Takjub. Setelah lebih dari lima bulan aku mengajarinya, akhirnya ia dapat mengerti pelajaran matematika?

"Kenapa?" Ucapannya berhenti sejenak menatapku yang hanya diam. "Kau tak senang?"

Ingin sekali aku memberi ucapan selamat padanya. Bahkan pujian pun ingin kusuarakan. Tapi lidahku kelu. Mulutku begitu rapat seakan direkat lem.

Aku berdiri, melangkahkan kaki ke hadapannya. Ia ikut berdiri dengan masih keheranan. Entah dorongan dari mana, aku menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Bola matanya melebar, pipinya bersemu merah. _Kami-sama _… apa yang aku lakukan?

**…**

Kejadian tempo hari membuatku canggung jika berhadapan dengannya. Rentetan kalimat yang ia ucapkan kembali terbata-bata seperti awal-awal aku mengenalnya. Kami jadi lebih sering diam. Walaupun kami masih sering pulang bersama dengan tanpa obrolan di antara kami.

Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan ketika aku dan keluargaku akan pindah ke Tokyo, aku tak sempat mengabarinya. Maafkan aku Hinata. Semua serba mendadak. Sebenarnya aku masih sempat mengatakan hal itu padanya, tapi sulit sekali mengatakan hal itu. Biarlah.

Yang aku khawatirkan, jika aku pergi, apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Mungkinkah mereka akan mem-_bully_-nya seperti dulu?

Aku tersentak menyadari nilai ulangannya yang membaik dan bahkan sesekali melampaui Kitaro. Aku menggeleng pelan. _Kami-sama_, semoga hal itu tak menambah kebencian siswa itu padanya.

Sebelum berangkat, aku melihat-lihat taman bermain yang biasa kami tempati. Kenangan dengannya berkelebat memenuhi pikiranku. Aku tersenyum miris. Selamat tinggal.

* * *

**…**

_Sepuluh tahun. Masa lalu? Sudah terkubur. Benarkah?_

**…**

* * *

**Tokyo, 10 years later**

**Hinata's PoV**

Sekali lagi kupatut diriku di cermin. Rambut panjangku sudah rapi. Pakaian dan semuanya juga rapi. Aku mengangguk tanda merasa cukup. Kulangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemen yang kusewa. Ah bukan, bukan aku yang menyewa apartemen itu. Tapi _Oji_-_san _yang telah berbaik hati membiayai kehidupanku. Pendidikan kuliah yang sempat tertunda beberapa tahun bisa kurasakan karenanya. Aku sangat berterimakasih atas kebaikan hatinya itu. Ia sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri.

Sekarang ia ingin bertemu denganku membicarakan suatu hal. Perjodohan. Ia ingin menjodohkanku dengan salah satu anaknya. Ia pernah bilang bahwa anaknya itu terlalu sibuk sehingga hari-harinya selalu berkutat dengan perusahaan. Katanya sudah lebih dari cukup ia menikah, begitu juga denganku. Akhirnya ia memintaku untuk menerima perjodohan dengan anaknya itu.

Aku tak akan bisa menolak. Jelas aku tak tega. Sudah selayaknya aku membalas jasa-jasanya. Yah walaupun aku sendiri sepertinya masih mengharapkan laki-laki itu.

Sasuke … kenapa kau dulu tiba-tiba menghilang?

Rasa sesak seketika memenuhi dadaku. Membuatku sulit untuk mengambil napas. Perlahan, aku menenangkan diriku. Aku menggeleng pelan. Mungkin baginya aku hanyalah perempuan yang patut dikasihani karena kebodohan dan status sosialnya. Aku memang terbilang miskin. Mungkin aku siswi terbodoh di kelas. Aku juga bukanlah gadis yang menarik di mata semua orang.

Ya, ia mungkin menganggapku hanya sebatas itu. Tapi seringkali aku bertanya-tanya. Apa maksud dari ciuman yang ia berikan sebelum ia menghilang? Sudahlah. Semua itu sudah berlalu, Hinata.

Tak terasa aku telah sampai di kafe yang telah dijanjikan. Jarak kafe dari rumahku memang terbilang dekat. Cukup untuk berjalan kaki beberapa menit dan sampailah di kafe yang dituju.

Saat aku memasuki kafe, pengunjung yang datang cukup banyak juga. Aku mencari meja yang masih kosong. Nah, itu dia. Di dekat jendela. Aku bisa memandang ke arah luar ketika menunggu _Oji-san _datang. Kadang ia datang terlambat karena begitu sibuk.

_Waitress _menghampiriku tak lama setelah aku mendudukkan diriku. Aku membaca menu utama, kupikir makanan berat untukku karena aku telah makan beberapa jam lalu. Kuputuskan untuk memesan secangkir _latte _saja. Toh pertemuan ini bukan untuk makan-makan melainkan untuk berbincang-bincang.

Tangan kiriku menopang dagu. Kepalaku kuputar beberapa derajat ke arah kanan sehingga pandanganku menatap ke arah luar jendela. Aku tak memerhatikan keadaan di luar, melainkan menatap dengan tatapan kosong. Tiba-tiba aku terpikirkan dirinya. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Ia tinggal di mana? Dulu ia pernah berkata ia ingin kuliah di Universitas yang ada di Tokyo. Tapi hei, aku tak menemukan dia di Universitas yang notabene nomor satu di Jepang.

Oh ya, aku sangat ingin berterimakasih padanya. Ialah satu-satunya orang yang membelaku dari anak-anak yang mengerjaiku. Karena dialah aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa berprestasi. Aku ingin seperti dia. Pandai, baik—tapi seringkali sikap ini tersembunyi oleh kedinginannya—, peduli, juga tak takut menentang yang salah.

Bibirku mengukir seulas senyum teringat kejadian di taman. Entah pipiku saat ini memerah atau tidak. Momen itu, saat dia menciumku. Sayang sekitar dua minggu kemudian keberadaannya tak pernah kulihat lagi. Teman-teman di kelasku mulai berani mengolok-olokku kembali sejak kepergiannya. Tapi aku harus berubah. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan usaha Sasuke yang berani membelaku. Kenapa aku tidak?

Aku terkekeh geli mengingat aku yang saat itu marah bercampur menahan tangis ketika mendorong Kitaro hingga terjengkang karena mengolesi rambutku dengan mentega. Ia mengumpat berkali-kali tapi kemudian melarikan diri. Siswa-siswi yang berbisik-bisik mengenaiku aku acuhkan, yang mengataiku aku lemparkan tatapan tajam. Aku belajar semua itu darinya. Yah, aku memang cukup hapal bagaimana sikapnya itu.

Lamunanku buyar karena suara dering ponsel terdengar nyaring. Sontak, aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada asal suara itu. Aku tersentak dan bola mataku melebar melihat orang yang memiliki ponsel itu. Seorang lelaki berperawakan tegap memakai kemeja biru muda dibalut dengan jas hitam. Yang membuatku terkejut, paras dari lelaki itu. Iris hitam pekat, dibingkai dengan gaya rambut agak mencuat ke belakang. Kuamati ekspresinya ketika menelpon. Datar. Benar-benar mirip dengannya.

Tanpa sadar, pandanganku terus tertuju padanya. Oh, betapa aku merindukan sosok itu.

Menit kemudian, tatapannya terarah padaku. Entah karena ia menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya atau memang ia mengedarkan pandangannya sembari menelpon. Iris lavenderku bersibobrok dengan iris obsidian miliknya. Selama sepersekian detik, ia menautkan alisnya. Segera mungkin aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Irama jantungku berdentum tak menentu. Mungkinkah ia menyadari bahwa akulah anak yang dulu sering merepotkannya ketika SMP?

"Nona, ini pesanan Anda." Suara _waitress _membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku bergegas melemparkan seulas senyum dan menjawab ketika _waitress _itu menaruh secangkir _latte _di mejaku.

"_Ne_," ucapku singkat. Sang _Waitress _tersenyum, membungkukkan badannya kemudian berlalu dari hadapanku.

Aku mengamati asap transparan yang mengepul dari secangkir _latte _yang kupesan. Sepertinya masih panas. Lebih nikmat jika aku menyeruputnya beberapa menit kemudian. Ketika aku pandanganku masih terarah pada _latte_, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahku. Ah, paling itu _waitress _yang kembali setelah mengantarkan pesanan salah satu pelanggan.

"Hinata?"

_Deg_

Suara ini. Seperti tak asing di telingaku. Dengan ragu, aku mengangkat kepalaku sehingga bertatapan dengan lelaki yang memanggil namaku tadi. Dia …

Aku tak dapat menyuarakan suaraku. Kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan tercekat di kerongkongan. Kami masih bertatapan dengan intens hingga ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong di hadapanku.

"S-sasuke?" tanyaku masih terperangah. Sesaat, waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Aku menatap sosoknya lamat-lamat. Begitupun sebaliknya. Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Lama-kelamaan aku jengah juga karena sorot matanya itu ketika melihatku seakan melihat makhluk asing yang datang dari planet antah berantah.

Aku memutar otakku, atmosfer kecanggungan begitu terasa. Sepuluh tahun tak bertemu, tiba-tiba dipertemukan di sebuah kafe secara kebetulan. Bukankah hal yang wajar jika aku gugup? Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan klise memang. Namun hanya itulah pertanyaan yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini.

"Baik. Kau?"

"Baik juga."

Hening. Ia tak juga berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu?"

Err, maksudnya? Ia menanyakan kehidupanku yang mana? Saat ini? Aku memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat dengan pertanyaannya.

"Lumayan." Ia tak merespon ucapanku, hanya sekadar menaikkan alis kanannya. Aku menghela napas panjang. "Yah, setidaknya aku masih bisa melanjutkan pendidikkanku hingga saat ini."

"Kau kuliah?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. Lagi-lagi ia menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa ia pikir aku sebegitu miskin dan bodohnya sampai-sampai tak percaya aku bisa kuliah?

"Di mana?"

"Toudai. Masih semester lima." Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ia pasti tak puas dengan jawabanku itu karena kutahu seharusnya aku telah lulus kuliah jika tak terputus beberapa tahun. "Setelah SMA aku tak langsung kuliah karena masalah biaya." Ia mengangguk pelan. Ekspresi keheranan masih terpatri di wajahnya—walaupun tampak samar. "Kau?"

"Hardvard."

Kini giliranku yang tercengang. Jadi selama ini ia kuliah di Universitas ternama sedunia itu? Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatnya di Tokyo. Terlintas pertanyaan di kepalaku menanyakan kenapa ia pergi tanpa memberitahuku. Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku karena kupikir, mungkin ia tak mau mengungkit-ngungkit masa itu. Aku yang kurang suka dengan kecanggungan ini mengambil secangkir _latte _dan menyeruput pelan. Menyegarkan. Mengurangi rasa gugupku. Aku menaruh kembali cangkir itu dan menatapnya yang lagi-lagi memerhatikanku. Sasuke, kau membuat jantungku berdebar cepat dan pipiku menghangat.

"Maaf aku tak sempat memberitahumu ketika pindah ke Tokyo," ia berkata dengan nada berat. Seberkas rasa penyesalan tersirat dari intonasinya.

Aku tersenyum, memaklumi. Aku mengangguk kemudian berkata, "Ne, tak apa. Aku sudah menebak pasti kau terburu-buru hingga tak sempat memberitahuku." Tapi itu hanya asumsiku. Asumsi lain, mungkin saja ia canggung untuk memberitahuku karena hari-hari itu kami memang terlihat saling menghindari satu sama lain.

Tatapan matanya melembut dan menatapku intens. Jantungku bertalu-talu seakan hendak keluar dari tempatnya. Apa maksud dari tatapan itu?

Ia mendengus, mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah lalu kembali menatapku. "Dulu aku menyukaimu Hinata."

_Kami-sama_, pendengaranku baik-baik saja 'kan? Atau semua ini hanya delusi? Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak mataku, berharap tersadar dari delusi ini. Tapi ini nyata dan sosok lelaki itu dengan jelas menatapku lekat.

Hampir saja aku ingin melonjak kegirangan. Tunggu, ada yang janggal. Katanya dulu? Berarti kemungkinan besar rasa itu telah pudar atau malah hilang setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu? Ah ya, dulu.

Aku hendak membuka mulutku namun getar ponsel dalam saku bajuku menyedot perhatianku. Aku mengambilnya dan melihat nama _Oji-san _tertera di layar ponsel. Aku tersentak. Bukankah tujuan aku ke sini untuk membicarakan perjodohan itu? Itu berarti, aku tak akan lama lagi menikah.

"Hinata?" Terlarut dengan pemikiranku itu, aku lupa bahwa Sasuke masih ada di hadapanku.

"Ah oh, uhm, dulu? Aku juga." Gestur tubuhnya terlihat akan bersuara. Tapi aku segera melanjutkan kalimatku yang belum selesai. "Tapi tak lama lagi aku mungkin akan menikah, Sasuke," tambahku dengan sekuat tenaga agar aku berkata dengan nada biasa. Sungguh, hatiku sudah tak karuan saat ini.

Sekilas—hanya sepersekian detik—aku menangkap gurat kesedihan di raut wajahnya. Aku menunduk, tak berani bertatapan dengan iris hitamnya itu. Kurasa ia mendecih pelan.

"Benarkah? Selamat." Ia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Tatapannya teralih pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Aku duluan. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." Aku mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum miris. Ia berdiri, memasukkan tangannya ke saku jas hitamnya lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkah. Aku teringat sesuatu. Aku bahkan belum menyampaikan terima kasih padanya.

"Sasuke," panggilku dengan suara lemah. Tak kusangka ia mendengarnya dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Terima kasih." Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya sehingga yang kulihat punggungnya semakin menjauh dari pandanganku.

Sasuke … sebenarnya sampai saat ini aku masih menyukaimu. Selalu.

Dadaku terasa amat sesak. Aku menahan emosiku yang sepertinya tak lama lagi akan menyebabkan aku mengeluarkan air mata. Ah, aku teringat pesan dari _Oji-san_. Aku membuka pesan darinya.

_From : Oji-san_

_Hinata maafkan _Oji-san. Oji-san _tak bisa menepati janji. Tak disangka pekerjaan di perusahaan begitu mendesak. Besok bisa kau datang lagi? _Oji-san _janji akan datang._

_To : Oji-san_

_Tak apa-apa _Oji-san. _Aku tahu _Oji-san _sibuk. _Ha'i, _besok aku akan datang lagi_.

Aku mengambil napas panjang. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke apartemenku. Sasuke …

Sudahlah. Bahkan aku tak yakin dapat bertemu kembali dengannya ...

* * *

**…**

_Sekarang? Haruskah kulupakan kenangan dengannya sepuluh tahun lalu itu?_

**…**

* * *

**Sasuke's PoV**

Bohong besar jika aku mengatakan bahwa hanya dulu saja aku menyukai gadis itu. Hingga saat ini aku masih terpikirkan dirinya. Tak mudah melupakannya setelah keakraban kami. Setelah semua yang dilalui semasa SMP. Ditambah lagi dengan rasa bersalahku yang tak pamit padanya ketika pindah ke Tokyo.

Untung saja aku sempat menyampaikan hal itu kemarin pagi. Ya, kemarin. Hari yang tak pernah kusangka menjadi pertemuan dengannya setelah lebih dari sepuluh tahun tak bertemu. Aku tak menyadari bahwa dialah yang duduk di meja dekat jendela itu. Penampilannya begitu anggun dan elegan dengan rambut panjang menjuntai hingga punggung. Baru kusadari itu adalah dia ketika irisku bertemu dengan iris lavender khasnya.

Tak salah lagi, itu adalah dia. Aku keheranan saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Aku sempat berpikiran bahwa gadis itu bukan dia. Tapi tetap saja instingku berkata lain. Aku memutuskan menghampirinya dan yap, dia adalah Hinata.

Awal perbincangan benar-benar kaku. Yang kulakukan justru menatap lekat paras gadis itu. Dari mulai rambut ungunya yang panjang dan lurus, irisnya yang indah dan meneduhkan seperti dulu, bibir tipis, kulit putih. Sungguh tak dapat kupercaya dialah gadis yang dulu sering di-_bully _dan memiliki tampang culun dan lusuh.

Lambat laun obrolan mengalir di antara kami—walaupun masih terkesan canggung. Aku mendapati beberapa hal dari percakapan itu. Ia kuliah di Toudai, Universitas nomor satu di Jepang. Ternyata perubahan dirinya begitu pesat. Gadis bodoh yang sulit mencerna materi pecahan itu menjadi gadis pintar.

Katanya, ia sempat terhenti jenjang pendidikannya setelah SMA. Aku tahu itu karena masalah biaya. Dulu, ia hanya tinggal dengan ibu serta ayahnya dengan kondisi ekonomi di bawah rata-rata. Mendengar penuturannya aku terkagum-kagum. Ia adalah gadis yang tangguh dan pekerja keras.

Satu hal lagi yang membuatku terpikirkan sampai saat ini. Ia akan menikah? Berarti aku sudah terlambat? Aku menghela napas berat. Mungkin seperti itu.

_Drrt drrrtt_

Getar ponsel yang kusimpan di dalam saku celana menyadarkan lamunanku. Ternyata telpon dari _Otou-san. _Aku mendecih. Pasti mengenai hal itu lagi. Tak cukupkah aku menolak permintaannya itu? Ia bahkan mengingkari janjinya sendiri yang akan mengenalkan perempuan pilihannya untuk dijodohkan denganku.

Ku-_reject _telpon darinya namun ponselku kembali bergetar. Baiklah, aku akan mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku ketus.

"_Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu besok kau harus datang ke kafe tadi." _

"Aku menolak."

"_Kau bahkan belum menemuinya, Sasuke. Sudah saatnya kau mengenal 'perempuan'." _Tch! Seakan aku tak pernah bersinggungan dengan makhluk berbeda _gender _denganku itu.

Aku hendak menolaknya, namun aku teringat gadis yang kuharapkan selama ini tak akan bisa kuraih. Aku mendengus pasrah.

"Baiklah."

_Klik_

Pembicaraan diputuskan secara sepihak olehnya. _Well_, tak masalah. Aku tak ingin berdebat dengan ayah yang pastinya tak suka mengalah. Sekarang aku hanya perlu mengistirahatkan diriku. Bersiap dengan datangnya hari esok di mana aku bertemu dengan 'perempuan pilihan ayah' itu.

**…**

Sial! Aku bangun kesiangan. Ini semua karena kemarin aku tidur siang dan malamnya tak dapat memejamkan mata sama sekali. Aku bergegas merapikan diri dan pergi menuju kafe itu. Perjalanan dari apartemen yang kusewa tiga hari ini terbilang jauh.

Aku melirik jam di pergelangan tanganku. Pukul setengah sepuluh. Telat setengah jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Aku terburu-buru seperti ini bukan karena aku tak sabar ingin melihat perempuan itu. Tapi karena ayah. Ia tak segan-segan bersikap tegas dengan mengancamku.

Mobil kuparkirkan di area parkir kafe. Aku melangkah cepat dan telah sampai di dalam kafe. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan mencari keberadaan ayah. Dan aku amat terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat.

Ayah satu meja dengan Hinata secara duduk berhadapan.

Apa aku tak salah lihat?

Langkahku semakin dekat menuju ke meja mereka. Ayah yang menyadari kehadiranku, memberi gestur pada perempuan yang duduknya membelakangiku itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

Kami sama-sama terpaku. Ia memang Hinata.

"Sasuke?"

"Kalian saling mengenal?" ayah menatap kami secara bergantian saat aku duduk di samping Hinata—hanya itulah kursi yang tersisa.

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu. Aku hanya memandang ayah dengan ekspresi datar. Ini bukan lelucon 'kan?

"Baguslah. Sepertinya perjodohan ini akan berjalan lancar." Sorot mata ayah terlihat berseri-seri. "Ah ya, kalian berdua telah menyetujuinya. Jadi sekarang kalian saja yang melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Ayah harus pergi."

Ayah benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kami berdua yang masih terdiam.

**...**

* * *

**...**

**Hinata's PoV**

Benarkah Sasuke itu anak dari Fugaku-_ji-san_? Aku masih tak memercayai semua yang terjadi saat ini. Kenapa bisa? Aku mengingat-ingat suatu hal kecil yang ternyata penting. Nama marga mereka. Aku lupa kalau nama marga Sasuke itu Uchiha. Betapa bodohnya kau Hinata!

_Oji-san _telah pergi beberapa menit lalu. Tinggal kami berdua yang terdiam kaku entah apa yang akan diperbincangkan.

"Hinata." Aku menatap Sasuke dengan ragu.

"Y-ya?"

Lelaki itu mendengus. "Kau mengenal _Otou-san?_"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, dialah yang membiayai kehidupanku selama kuliah sehingga hasil kerja _part time-_ku bisa kuberikan pada _Okaa-san _dan _imouto_-ku di Kyoto."

Sasuke tampak tak memercayai apa yang kukatakan. Tapi kemudian ia tampak berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk pelan. Kurasa atmosfer kecanggungan menguap entah ke mana.

"Oh jadi kau yang ia maksud perempuan yang mirip _Okaa-san _dan ia anggap seperti anak sendiri."

Aku terkekeh geli. Benarkah? Seberapa miripnya aku dengan mendiang istri Fugaku-_ji-san _itu? Kulirik Sasuke, ekspresinya seperti terlihat kesal. _Nande?_

"Hinata, apa maksudmu akan menikah itu?"

Lagi-lagi aku terkekeh. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan tak suka karena melihat reaksiku.

"Perjodohan ini." Aku menghela napas sesaat. "Fugaku _ji-san _menginginkan aku bersedia dijodohkan dengan anaknya."

Aku menatap Sasuke. Ia balas menatapku dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya?

"Dan kau bersedia?" Dengan cepat aku mengangguk dan tersenyum geli.

"Ah, andai saja aku menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan in—"

"—kalau kau menolaknya aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu," ujarnya memotong kalimat yang belum selesai aku ucapkan. Raut wajahnya tampak serius. Aku ingin tertawa jika tak berada di dalam kafe yang cukup banyak pengunjungnya ini.

"Benarkah?"

Ia tampak ragu dan berpikir keras. "Ya. Karena aku menyukai—lebih tepatnya mencintaimu dari dulu hingga saat ini." Telapak tangannya meraih tanganku dan digenggamnya.

Oh _Kami-sama … _jangan sampai aku pinsan atau jantungku berhenti berdetak saat ini juga. Aku sampai tak kuasa melepaskan kontak mata dengannya. Debaran jantungku menggila. Aku sangat bahagia saat ini hingga tak tahu untuk menjabarkannya.

* * *

**...**

_Masa depan? Tak ada paham. Cukup jalani dan hadapi ke mana takdir membawamu._

**…**

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

**Err, panjang ya? Maaf kalo ngebosenin. Ini saya dedikasiin buat salah satu challenge di FB. Moga sesuai dengan tema dan subtemanya xDa**

**Terus, kalian bisa nangkep ga tema dari SHDL di FF ini? Kalo nggak, maafkan saya. Saya buat FF ini buru-buru pas ga ada peer di sekolah QwQ judulnya juga ga nyambung ya? Maafkan sayaaa TTwTT /gelindingan  
**

**Terus terus /berasa parkir/ mau ngucapin selamat ultah buat imouto-ku lusa depan. Mau ngucapin 'ciyeee' juga karena calon OSIS nih yeee /dilemparibakiak**

**Satu lagi, bulan nominasi udah deket loh. Pada ikut partisipasi IFA yaaaa~ yang belum tahu IFA check profilku :D**

**Terakhir, direview yah. Hargai usaha saya yang meluangkan waktu disaat praktek bahasa Inggris yang belom kelar xD #curhat /diinjek rame-rame/**

**…**

**Best Regards,**

**Humas IFA FNI 2013**

—**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
